Son of Lightning
by revamped20
Summary: Harry's life is one of challenge. Now how will Harry face those challenges with training and the live of a family and friends that he makes before he goes to Hogwarts? Will other Demigods appear, who are they, and what will happen to them. Well you will have to read to find out.
1. Sadness and Rebirth

Son of Lightning

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Summary: Harry's life is one of challenge. Now how will Harry face those challenges with training and the live of a family and friends that he makes before he goes to Hogwarts? Will other Demigods appear, who are they, and what will happen to them. Well you will have to read to find out.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone or something is speaking over some form of communication.

"(Hi)" a God is talking in Demigods or special mortals mind.

Chapter 1: Sadness and Rebirth

October 31, 1993

A little boy sits playing with toys as his parents and two of his uncles watch with smiles and laughter. The boy looks at the toys and waddles over to the child broom. The tries to get on but his mother's quickly grabs him and says, "Maybe when you are a little bit older, I don't know why I aloud your step-father to talk me into getting this for you."

"So he can be closer to his father like I am to my mother." the boys stepfather says with a smile.

"I just wish you got some of Lady Athena's smarts." the mother replied.

"If James had any smarts then I would be scared." a scared man said.

The little boy giggled as said in baby talk, "Mooney funny."

"What about me what about your wonderful Uncle Padfoot?" a shaggy man asked with fake hurt in his voice.

The boy giggled and clapped his hands at the man's antics. James spoke up and asked, "So little Harry who do you like more Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, or me?"

The boy scrunched his face which meant he was thinking hard. "Aunty Hera." Harry said pointing at a statue of Hera.

"Good boy, Lady Hera has blessed us with a wonderful family." the mother said as she hugged Harry tighter.

The group was happy until the time James felt the wards around the house shatter. "Lily take Harry and run, he found us!" James shouted. He looked at Remus and Sirius for a second as a few ideas came to his head. "Remus Sirius I need the both of you to protect Lily and Harry." James said without an ounce of fear in his heart.

Sirius wanted to argue, but Remus pulled him away from the living room just as the door was blown off its hinges. "Where is the boy." a man said in a demanding tone.

"James tell him, he says that he will let you and the others live. All you have to do is give him Harry." a rat like man said.

James looked at his friend and angrily said, "So you are the traitor Peter, you know it saddens me that I must say this. Peter Pettigrew you are a traitor and an oath breaker may your soul be stained for all eternity, and may you never find peace in this life."

A searing pain shot through Peter's body and soul. When the pain lessened he went acting like nothing happened. What he or no one else would know until Peter died was a mark burned into his soul.

"Enough where is the boy?" the asked angrily.

"I will never tell you for I know that If die here today that I die a hero. I will know that I died protecting what was most important to me." James said defiantly as he ready his wand.

"Then you die a fools death Avada Kedavra!" the man shouted angrily. James dodged the spell firing his own back which the man swatted away. The battle continued like this for a few minutes until Peter stunned James. "Good you know where your loyalties should be." the man said in a smug voice.

"My lord may I try one more time to see if he will give up the boy?" Peter asked fearfully, the man gave him the go ahead. Peter walked over James and said, "Please James he isn't even your son just give him up."

James stared at Peter angrily and said defiantly, "I may not be his father but when you meet his father I hope he rips out your traitorous heart and feed it to the Cerberus that guards Lord Hades realm. I know that my mother and Lord Zeus will look favorably upon my actions."

"You tried but some cannot be helped. It is a shame that some with your tactical mind could not join me. Too bad Avada Kedavra." the man said without a hint of remorse.

'Good bye Lily Harry I will always love you both.' James thought just before the spell hit him killing him.

As the man left the living room and walked up the stairs he incapacitated both Sirius and Remus before he entered the room where Lily and Harry were hiding. "Hand over the boy you silly little girl!" the man said in a demanding tone.

"I will never hand over my son." Lily said in the same defiant tone James had spoken.

"I see." the man said. Lily slapped him in the face when he came close and placed a hand on her cheek. The man grabbed her hand before it made contact with him. "That was a bad idea I do hope Severus does not you being mindless or insane." the man said.

"Bad man no hurt mommy." Harry said angrily throwing out his hands. As he did a large spark jump from his hands towards the man. The spark hit the man and Peter, it shocked the man and threw Peter out of the room but it did not knock him out. For all the Peter was he ran out of the house and tried to find a place to hide.

"You little whelp!" the man yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at Harry and uttered the killing curse when a bolt of lightning struck the spell and rebounded upon the man, causing a large flash of light and the man to burn up. When the light died away Lily looked around and saw three men and two women standing in front Harry. When Lily saw them she bowed her head in respect.

"Rise mortal we wish to know what happened here." one of the men said.

"Lord Hades the man known as Voldemort attacked us trying to kill Harry because Harry is one of two children part of a prophecy." Lily said with respect.

"Was it spoken by on of Apollo's chosen?" another man asked.

"I believe she is Lord Poseidon." a man said coming from the door.

"Hello Albus you do know your brothers, sisters, and I miss you." a woman said with a smile.

"I know mom but I have things that keep me away from camp." Dumbledore said respectfully.

A man and woman whispered something to each other.

When they were finished the woman asked, "Lily Potter I wish for you to go to Camp Half-Blood with your son. But for you to go to Camp Half-Blood you must become my champion. Do you accept this role?" The woman asked as she leaned down to help Lily up. Lily nodded not knowing what to say.

"Good then when you get to Camp Half-Blood your duties will begin after little Harry can stand on his own and handle a sword." the man added.

"Pretty ladies with daddy." Harry said from the crib. This caused the adults to laugh at Harry as he reached towards the man who was still looking at him with a smile.

"So you think Hera and Athena are pretty?" Harry's father asked. Harry nodded as the two goddesses walked over and each tickled Harry on his sides causing him to giggle.

"Of all the mortal women and children these two are one of my favorites." Hera said smiling at Harry. Harry leaned over and kissed her on the nose which surprised the goddess, she smiled at the little boy.

"Lord Zeus not to rush things, but I believe it would be a good ideas to move things to a safer location." Dumbledore suggested in a worried tone.

"Lily what happened?" Sirius asked as he woke up.

"Sirius things will be explained later. But Harry and Lily must go somewhere safe." Dumbledore explained kindly to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and helped Remus to his feet. He then asked, "What about James?"

Athena waved her hand and James body disappeared. Athena said in a sad tone, "He is being taken care of as we speak." Dumbledore bowed his head uttering a small prayer for he lost brother. The group left the house for Hogwarts where they made plans for Harry and Lily's safety.

=== BREAK ===

November 2, 1993

Camp Half-Blood

Four people walked through the entrance of the camp and headed off towards a large house that over looked the camp. When they reached the house a centaur was talking to some of the campers. When he saw the group he dismissed the campers to go about their duties. "Hello Albus I wish your return to camp could have been on better terms." the centaur said in a sad voice.

"I wish it as well Chiron but sadly it is not. I would like to introduce Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said introducing the three adults.

"Horsey man." Harry said reaching for Chiron.

When Chiron saw the little boy he smiled then said, "Hello young man and who might you be?"

"I is Harry horsey man." Harry said happily.

Chiron said happily with a smile, "Well hello Harry I hope you enjoy your stay." Chiron then asked curiously, "Who is his godly parent?"

The adults looked nervously but Harry blurted out, "Daddy Lightning man."

"Lightning man wouldn't happen to be Lord Zeus by any chance would?" Chiron asked sighing. When the adults did not answer he took it as yes. "Well I would out for Lady Hera young one." Chiron said with warning.

"You know Aunty Hera? She is nice and pretty." Harry said smiling and clapping his hands.

A little boy calling the Queen of the Gods aunty really surprised him but not as much as what came next. "Lady Hera has allowed me to be her champion so that I can watch over Harry. My duties as her champion begin when Harry can stand on his own and handle a sword." Lily explained to Chiron as she held Harry closer to her.

Chiron was surprised that any of the gods and goddesses would interfere with a mortal's life. But if Lord Zeus and Lady Hera decided to interfere he could not do anything about it. "And what might these two be doing at Camp?" Chiron asked curiously.

"We are here to watch over Harry and Lily." Sirius said with determination in his voice.

"What my knucklehead friend forgot was that Lord Zeus has asked us to make sure they got here safely." Remus said respectfully.

"I guess you might be leaving now?" Chiron asked curiously.

"Mooney Padfoo no go, Moony Padfoo stay." Harry said as he started crying.

"I sorry little prongs but I don't know if we would be welcome. I am part of the Black family and Remus is a werewolf three nights out of the year." Sirius said trying to explain to a little kid that he couldn't stay.

Chiron saw the sadness in the little boy's eyes and wanted help but he did not know how too. "Can you help with something - I don't know training or protection from other monsters?" Chiron asked calmly.

"I am too dangerous to be around during a full moon and I don't want to hurt anyone or spread my curse." Remus said sadly.

"I believe I might be able to help you with that little problem." a female voice said from behind them.

"Pretty Lady can help uncle Mooney?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course little on I can help him, as long as he is willing to help when I call him." Artemis said tickling Harry's nose. This caused Harry to scrunch his face.

"Of course I will help." Remus said without a second thought.

Artemis nodded and placed her hand on Remus's head and a light pulsed through him. When she was finished Remus looked and acted a lot different. "There know you no longer have to worry about your other half." Artemis said before she left. She looked at Harry and patted him on the head.

"Thank you pretty lady." Harry said happily.

"You are welcome young man." Artemis said before disappearing.

"Mooney and Padfoo stay now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course we will stay as long we can help out." Remus said reassuring Harry. Harry cheered happily and clapped his hands.

"Do you mind our things settled it's been a long couple of days?" Lily asked as Harry started to yawn. "I think someone is tired?" Lily asked Harry who shook his head saying that he wasn't.

Chiron smiled and led them towards Hera's cabin. As they walked through camp Chiron explained things about the camp. As this was going on Harry was looking at everything and everyone. When Harry someone interesting was in awe. He then asked pointing at someone, "Who dat?" The adults looked at who Harry was pointing at.

When Chiron saw who it was he smiled. "Mr. Underwood would come over here please!" Chiron yelled across the yard.

As the Satyr came over to the group Harry smiled and clapped. "Yes Chiron?" Grover asked curiously.

"Grover Underwood I would like you meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, and Harry Potter. It seems that Mr. Potter her finds you interesting." Chiron said with a smile.

Grover (1) looked at Harry and asked, "Hi little man, are you having fun?" Harry shook his head vigorously which caused many of the adults to smile. "Good if you need me little man just ask." Grover said with a smile. Again Harry shook his head vigorously.

Grover said good bye and aloud the group to continue with what they were doing. As they entered Hera's cabin they saw a few interesting things. There were three beds and a crib in a large room. Two beds where near the door acting almost like guards. The other bed and crib were close together and near the back to for protection purposes. After the group had settled in and night had rolled around everyone gathered for the funeral of James Potter Son of Athena, as everyone was silent Harry wondered why his stepfather body was being burned but he did not ask because something told him to stay quite.

'Good bye James I will watch over Lily or Harry.' Sirius thought to himself with determination as his friends body burned.

'I will love you James and when the time is right I will tell Harry what you did for us.' Lily thought with sadness in her heart.

'James I will train Harry to be strong, to find his friends, and to always stand with them.' Remus thought strongly.

Harry did not know what to think because he only knew his stepfather for a year, but yet with in his soul a fire grew and burned bright. And within his mind an ideal was born. Both of these things would grow and help Harry in times of need.

The funeral of James Potter had been nice and the offerings to Hades had been for James passage into Elysium had disappeared. The only thing left was to hope James place in Elysium was set in stone.

=== BREAK ===

Judgment Pavilion, Underworld

"James Potter step forward." Hades said in a booming voice. James stepped through the crowd and kneeled in front of Hades. "You have died a hero's death protecting your wife and stepson. You may take your place in Elysium." Hades said stone faced.

"Lord Hades I thank you, but I cannot head there just yet." James said solemnly.

"Why can you not rest?" Hades asked curiously.

"Because the traitor who led my murder is still alive I wish to send his soul to you for punishment." James said with determination.

Hades thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Very you may complete this quest. A new demigod is about to be born in magical Britain. After your rebirth you will not remember a thing until the time is right."

"Thank you Lord Hades I will not let you down." James said as he disappeared.

"I know you won't James. But there is something about being reborn; you never know who are when you will be reborn." Hades said with a smile.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter should be when I can get written. Sorry to my fans it has been almost three months since I posted I am sorry. Also for fans of Building your own path do not worry I am not getting rid of that story. If you are wondering how and why Harry is able to talk so well, don't worry it's a story. And as I always ask Please & Review.

(1) This Grover Underwood is more like the movie Grover not the book Grover.

Demigod list

James Potter - Son of Athena - Blessed by Hecate - Deceased - Reborn

Harry Potter - Son of Zeus - Blessed by Hecate

Albus Dumbledore - Son of Athena - Blessed by Hecate


	2. Surprises a Plenty

Son of Lightning

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Summary: Harry's life is one of challenge. Now how will Harry face those challenges with training and the live of a family and friends that he makes before he goes to Hogwarts? Will other Demigods appear, who are they, and what will happen to them. Well you will have to read to find out.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone or something is speaking over some form of communication.

"(Hi)" a God is talking in Demigods or special mortals mind.

Chapter 2: Surprises a plenty

July 31, 2003

Harry was lying in the hammock he had set up in Zeus's cabin having moved out Hear's cabin when he nine. As he lay there he thought of his half-sister Thalia Grace who was half dead half alive because someone had sent some of his uncles most dangerous creatures after her. While most might think that Harry and his father might hate Lord Hades for the attack. But neither of them did because they knew that Hades did not send those creatures. Harry came to the defense of Hades believing that even if it had been creatures were from the Underworld, it could have been someone else because the Underworld is large place and there are quite a few enemies of the gods down there with a lot of power. Zeus thought about it then told Hades that he was off the hook for now.

A knock on the door broke Harry out of his thoughts, when he opened the door he saw Luke Castellan Son of Hermes standing at the door. "Harry Chiron wants to see you." Luke said with a smirk.

Harry shook his head and head out of the cabin. As he and Luke walked through camp they saw and of campers, nymphs, or satyrs around the camp. They wished him a happy birthday as he went by, and he told them thank you. Luke was leading him towards the Dinning Pavilion, for what Harry had no idea but he wondered if it had something to do with the lack of people around the camp. When they got to the Dinning Pavilion a few of Harry's friends shouted surprise as he entered. Harry smiled and thanked them as he walked over to his uncle Sirius, he asked Sirius, "Where are mom and Mooney?"

"Your mom should be back soon, but Mooney is looking after a group of Hunters." Sirius said sighing.

"Lord Apollo?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. Sirius gave him the who else look. "I wonder if he will ever give up on the Hunters?" Harry asked as he facepalmed at the antics of Apollo.

"Harry Sirius?" a booming voice asked startling the campers.

"Hagrid what are you doing here and how did you get through the barrier?" Sirius asked in a shocked tone.

"Sirius do not worry the barrier is still strong as ever. Albus alerted me that Hagrid would be coming to pick up Harry to get his school supplies for Hogwarts." Chiron explained calmly.

"But me and Lily were going to take him shopping." Sirius said in a upset tone.

"Sirius, you and Lily can still come." Hagrid said happily.

"Good because you wouldn't be able to stop me." Lily said walking into the Dinning Pavilion. Lily gave Harry and a girl a hug and tried to give a hug to Luke by he started running.

"Lily it is so good to see you." Hagrid said as years started appear. "I miss James he was such a nice kid." Hagrid said as he started sobbing.

"Don't worry Hagrid; James would be happy that you are helping Harry get his stuff for Hogwarts." Lily said trying to calm down the gentle half giant. They ate their food and head towards a safe place for them transport them to Diagon Alley.

=== BREAK ===

As the group's feet touched the ground again they noticed that they were in one of the portkey areas that would allow them access to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. As they walked through the Leaky Cauldron, some of the customers recognized Lily and Sirius and wanted to congratulate them on the defeat of You-Know-Who. After everyone had shaken their hands at least twice Hagrid helped them move out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the alley. Hagrid tapped three bricks which turned into an archway leading to Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said with a smile.

Harry was looking around wildly trying to take everything in at once. "So where are we going to first?" Harry asked curiously.

"Gringotts we need to get money for your school supplies." Lily explained as a twinge of pain ran through her heart.

"You wish James was here don't you Lily?" Hagrid asked as he placed his hand gently on Lily shoulder. Lily started tearing up remembering all the plans that they had made when James heard about Harry. James was so happy to be a father to Harry, even if Harry was not his son he was still happy. Hagrid squeezed Lily lightly and said, "We will all miss James but remember he will always be with you."

"Thank you Hagrid." Lily said giving him a small smile. When she recomposed herself they went off to Gringotts.

As they entered Gringotts Harry read an engraving on the doors that read.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

This caused Harry to smirk and wonder if Lord Hermes or any of his children could get away with stealing from here. As if reading his mind Lily whispered to him, "Don't even think of challenging Lord Hermes or any of his children." Sirius barked with laughter, which caused Lily to stare at him sternly. Sirius wet with Hagrid to do something, while Lily and Harry searched for a teller.

When they got to one of the teller Lily saw who tell was. She then said in a respectful tone, "Hello Griphook it is good to see you again."

Griphook looked up in surprise that a witch or wizard would remember a goblins name. When he saw who it was a small smile appeared on his face then quickly disappeared. "What my Gringotts assist you with today?" Griphook asked flatly.

"I would like to withdraw some money from the Potter vault, for school supplies." Lily said kindly to Griphook.

Griphook nodded and motioned for a goblin to take his spy until he returns. As Griphook lead them through the bank and towards the carts he told Lily that the day James passed away they also sent offerings to Hades for James safe passage to Elysium. This caused Lily to give Griphook a quick hug and tell him thank you. After both had finished with Gringotts they met back up outside with Sirius and Hagrid who looked a little green. He excused himself to the Leaky Cauldron where said he would wait for them.

"Alright where is our first stop?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I think we should get robes and clothes first." Lily said with a small smile. Both Harry and Sirius sighed and lowered their heads but fallowed her.

The first place they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they entered a girl at the counter asked without looking if they were here for Hogwarts, when they said yes she motioned them into the back. When walked into the back they saw a blond haired boy getting his robes.

"Hello dear starting Hogwarts too?" a lady asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said kindly and respectfully. The lady motioned for him to stand next to the boy.

"So you continue to associate yourself with low lives and filth Black. Your poor family is rolling over in their graves." a man said from the waiting area.

"At least I not someone's boot licking lackey." Sirius retorted with a smirk.

"My father is no one's lackey!" the blond boy shouted angrily.

"Yes he is." Lily said out loud.

"What would a mudblood like you know." the man said angrily.

The woman who was working on the boy stopped pinning and stood up. She angrily said, "I will not have that kind of language in my store get out."

"We will do no such thing, and if you know what is good for you and your business you will finish it for free." the man said threateningly.

"I do not care who you pay of within the ministry I will not tolerate -" the woman started to say.

As the man and reached for his wand Harry moved quickly towards the boy. "I would put your wand away unless you to lose your son." Harry said in a cold tone. What all the adults saw was both of Harry's around the boys neck, ready to snap the boys neck.

"You wouldn't dare." the man said threateningly.

Harry's arms started to twist the boy's neck when someone shouted, "Enough!" A woman walked into the store and look between Harry and her husband. "What did you do?" the woman asked angrily.

"Nothing your cousin brought in this mudblood, then this woman decided she was better than us." the man said making up a story.

"I highly doubt that Lucius. You think that you can threaten people and always get away with it. You never think that just maybe someone out there is stronger than you. Now I find our son in danger and you are challenging someone who you cannot scare. Do you realize that he could have killed our son." the woman said angrily.

"Then I would have had the Dementors suck out his and his mudblood mother worthless souls." Lucius said confidently. Outside a storm started to brew and grow.

"Malfoy for once in your miserable life learn to watch what you say." Sirius said clamping his hand over Lucius mouth after he heard the first crackles of thunder.

"I am tired of this. Draco you have a choice you either stay with me your mother or your stepfather." Draco's mom said dropping a bomb shell.

"What he isn't my dad?" Draco asked angrily.

"Of course he isn't why would I let someone like him touch me, your stepfather would sleep with anything that had two legs." Draco's mother said with hate in her voice. She then said happily, "Your father is a powerful man that travels around a lot, but he cared for you. You see there were times when he would send me something; he told me that it would help protect you from monsters."

The group thought about it for a few seconds and put the pieces together about the identity of Draco's father. Lily walked over to Draco's mother and whispered something into her ear, when she nodded Lily told Harry to let go. She then said that they would be taking Draco someplace safe for the rest of the summer. After Lucius had been thrown out of the store they went about finishing getting the robes ready fitted and purchasing said robes. They head to the other stores on the list, when they came out there were only two stores left to visit one being for an animal companion and a wand.

The first stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium where they looked around at the different animals. Both boys walked around until something stopped them. The cause of them stopping was an owl landing on each of the boys and calmed them as their humans. For Harry a Snow White owl started to rub her head against his. For Draco a strong and regal eagle owl stood proudly on his shoulder, this caused Draco feel stronger than he had been feeling. They then paid and left with their companions and headed to their last shop.

When they walked in Harry heard a bell in the back ring. Harry also felt the magic in the building pulse and was enjoying it when an old man came sliding into the front of the store. "Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy I wondered when I would see you both." the man said with a smile. He then looked at the three adults and said, "I hope the three have been taking, care your wands." The three adults nodded their heads which caused the man smile a little. "Good so let's get these two demigods their wep - I mean wands." the man said with a smile. The man head back towards the back of the store where door stood and unlocked it. When he went through the door two boxes glowed blue, he pulled these boxes and walked back out the door and locked it up. He then walked back to the front and put on a pair of glasses and looked at the boxes then the boys. What the man saw was different lines leaving the boxes and attaching themselves to the either boy. "Here you go boys take good care of these two they might save your life one day. Also inside is a note to read when you get back to camp. Also Lily will you tell Chiron I said hi." the man said with a smile.

The group walked to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Hagrid who would give the portkey back to the forest outside of camp. Sirius diced to stay with Draco's mom to help her divorce Lucius and help get settled into someplace safe.

=== BREAK ===

Back at camp Harry showed Draco around the camp while his mom explained the situation with Chiron.

"So Draco are you ready to meet Chiron and Mr. D?" Harry asked saying Mr. D with a sigh. Draco was nervous but nodded and they headed up to the Big House. When they got to the Big House Harry introduced Draco to Chiron and Mr. D who just grunted. "Don't worry about Mr. D he doesn't like us Demigods." Harry told Draco with a sigh.

"Well I believe that Hermes Cabin has a bunk -" Chiron started say when a symbol appeared over Draco's head.

"Well Draco I feel sorry for you." Harry said with pity

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because all your brothers and sisters like to do is making things." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a problem with that." Draco said not understanding the problem.

"Harry will you show Draco to Hephaestus's cabin, I believe that's where Charles is." Chiron said questioningly. Harry nodded and lead Draco away from the big house. When they were both gone Chiron asked, "Do you still think something is wrong with the young man?"

"Only time will tell if he is the serpent that the Oracle spoke of." Lily said as she watched Harry and Draco walk away.

A/N: Were you surprised by who Draco's father is, I hope so. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and how it was a bit boring, but do not fear the next chapter is the train ride and old family hatreds die hard. Also what was is this about a serpent and what did the Oracle tell Lily. And as always please read and review.

Demigod List:

Draco Malfoy - Son of Hephaestus - Blessed by Hecate


End file.
